In recent years, power consumption and a resource use state are collected through a network in managing the consumption of electrical power or the like or managing an operating state.
The information collected in the aforementioned manner can be applied to a variety of uses.
For example, the information can be applied to determine whether various apparatuses are in normal operation from a usage state of energy such as electrical power, determine living conditions of a customer who uses energy to promote energy saving, or quickly sense an abnormal event in one's life such as a solitary death.
In this respect, in Patent Literature 1, an operating state monitoring device is installed in each power consuming apparatus as a system which collects information used for the efficient management/operation of a power consuming apparatus group including a plurality of the power consuming apparatuses. Patent Literature 1 proposes such system including: fixed-cycle data collecting means which collects, from each power consuming apparatus through a network in a predetermined cycle, a power consumption value and an apparatus' operating state value indicating the operation result of an apparatus using electrical power; and data display controlling means which creates a display graph including an axis representing power consumption and an axis representing an apparatus' operating state, plots a dot indicating the power consumption and the apparatus' operating state of each power consuming apparatus at a position corresponding to the power consumption value and the apparatus' operating state value on the display graph, and displays the operating state of each power consuming apparatus.